Saw Fist (Earth-616)
; | Relatives = Mr. Howlett (step-paternal great grandfather, deceased); John Howlett, Sr. (step-paternal grandfather, deceased); Thomas Logan (paternal grandfather, deceased); Elizabeth Howlett (paternal grandmother, deceased); John Howlett, Jr. (step-paternal uncle, presumed deceased); Dog Logan (paternal uncle); James Howlett (father); Unnamed Mother; Erista (paternal half-brother); Daken (Akihiro) (paternal half-brother, deceased); Gunhawk (paternal half-brother, deceased); Laura Kinney (paternal half-sister); Shadowstalker (paternal half-sister, deceased); Cannon Foot (paternal half-brother, deceased); Fire Knives (paternal half-sister, deceased); Amiko (foster sister); Elias Hudson (grand-uncle, deceased); Frederick Hudson (grand-uncle, deceased); Frederick Hudson II (first cousin once removed); Truett Hudson (second cousin); Victor Hudson (second cousin); James Hudson (second cousin); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Mexican | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Mercenary | Education = | Origin = Biological child of Wolverine | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jason Aaron; Renato Guedes | First = Wolverine Vol 4 1 | Death = Wolverine Vol 4 12 | HistoryText = Origin The man who would come to be known as Saw Fist was the son of Wolverine and a unnamed Mexican woman. Not much is known about the relationship apart that they had a child. Not much is known about Saw Fist's past either except that one day he was found by his half-brother: Daken in order to be used as a weapon against his own father. Daken then gave Saw Fist to a powerful criminal organization called The Red Right Hand which had a personal vendetta against Wolverine. The leader of this criminal Organization then tasked one of its member to train Saw Fist at becoming an efficient assassin. He took the name of Saw Fist, as his weapon of choice was a chainsaw strapped to his arm. Saw Fist wore a Lucha Libre mask and liked to scream his battle cries in his native Spanish. The Mongrels He later joined the team led by Gunhawk dubbed the “Mongrels”. The team was created to eliminate Wolverine's friends, family, and ex-girlfriends. Saw Fist worked with Fire Knives, Gunhawk, Shadow Stalker and Cannon Foot who tracked down Wolverine's current girlfriend, Melita Garner. They found her working in the San Francisco Post building. The team headed into the building, taking out the security on the way. When they found Melita and attacked her, they were shocked to find her with a Skrull sonic disruptor, which she fired at the team. Melita got away from the Mongrels with the help of the mutant shape shifter Mystique. The team reported to the Red Right Hand of their failure, but they decided to proceed to their next target in the nation of Madripoor. Saw Fist and the team arrived in Madripoor and traveled through the city to find the Princess Bar. They entered and massacre the bouncers and staff, but Tyger Tiger intervened when Gunhawk tried to open a certain door. Gunhawk told Tyger that “Logan is in hell” and burned down the room filled with mementos and possessions which Wolverine has accumulated over his long lifetime. Tyger asked why they are doing this, but all Gunhawk said was Wolverine had made his and the rest of the team's life a living hell. After the deaths of Cannon Foot and Shadowstalker, Saw Fist and Fire Knives decided to face Wolverine together. They were given a chance to surrender peacefully but decided to fight him instead. Wolverine bested them in combat, and in the end they decided to kill themselves. It was after all the Mongrels died that Wolverine found out that Saw Fist and the rest of the Mongrels were his children, which devastated him. Saw Fist alongside the rest of the Mongrels was buried by Logan afterwards. It's unknown if Saw Fist was aware that Daken was his half-brother and Logan his father, as the Red Right Hand and Daken only told him what was necessary to make him fight and die against his own father. | Powers = | Abilities = Saw Fist is a trained mercenary with excellent martial arts and other combat skills. | Strength = Average human who engages in intensive exercise | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Saw Fist has a chainsaw attached to his right wrist gauntlet. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Howlett Family Category:Hudson Family Category:Logan Family